Frozen Child
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: Crossover Billyx...friendship: She shall remain in the body of a child. Forever be a woman in a child's body who hungers for blood...as any vampire would.


**Frozen Child**

She sat on the chair, reading through the pages as she paid little mind to the voices her. Her eyes peering from under her golden curly locks of hair as her youthful, doll-like face made her a child any parent would want for their own. Wearing a white dress with pink designs, making her more doll-like in appearance, a sort of glow cast around her as she continued to read. She did not mind the glass walls with Latin spells around her, smirking inside her mind at how foolishly they thought they could keep her in here. Yet, she played along, curious as what they plan on doing with all the spirits who seem to be astonished by her presence.

Honestly.

Haven't they ever seen a vampire before?

Turning the page, she paid no heed to the lewd remarks being thrown around the room as they were aimed towards a certain spirit with gashes all over her from. And the spirit in turn raged and shouted profanities of death and torture upon the one who cast those remarks at her so. And the bickering from the ghosts as they argued amongst each other, though, at times, they got along pretty well and it was in those times she enjoyed their company. Actually, anytime, she would enjoy their company. She just didn't show it.

"Claudia…." A young boy's voice said her name softly as the vampire stopped her reading, blinking.

It had been a long time since she last heard her name by another person.

Not since…

"Yes, Billy?" she replied, turning and facing the young ghost who blushed (can ghosts blush?) from her gaze. It made her chuckle, the sound similar to that of bells, the sound resounding in the room. It caused everyone to still, quieting down as they looked towards the source of the sound.

She didn't pay them any notice, giving her sole attention to the boy in front of her.

"How old are you?"

The question startled her a bit. A question she did not really know the answer to. Honestly, she did not pay attention to the years that slipped passed her, forever trapped in the body of a child who was frozen.

Time had stopped for her long ago.

Now, there was nothing left to do than exist in this ever changing world; a cursed existence where it leads to nothing more than misery and despair; the life of an immortal.

"I do not know…though I am in the body of a child, my true age is centuries old. If you are asking me of my human years, then I would be Ten-years-old. But if you are asking of me as a vampire…I'm afraid I have no answer to that." She said, seeing the boy stare at her in fascination. Then, furrowing his eyebrows, puzzlement shown across his features as he then thought of something.

"But…if you're a vampire…than how is it you can stand the light?"

"The light bulbs you mean? Why, that is very simple. They are artificial light, not sun light…" she shuddered, fear crossing her eyes for a second then vanished. Replacing them, a calm mirth of the ghost's question came and she smiled, revealing her white fangs to him.

"How did you become a vampire?" Billy asked then stopped, gasping. He covered his mouth, fearing how the vampire girl might react. No doubt, it was a very personal thing to say, as all deaths are.

She remained silent for a long time. Her locks of hair hiding her eyes away from him, she seemed to be in a daze. Thinking far off into the past as she recalled what had happened to her.

Snatched away from her mother by two beasts in human form, changing her to become like them, though, she only came to love one of the two. The other, she hated with all her being. So, she erased him from her life and spent her years with the other until they came upon a group of vampires in the old world. It was then, with a heavy heart, she had to let him go. But just as she did, she had a brush with death yet again when the vampires came and tossed her and the new companion she planned on having, into a room where they will have to wait until the sun rises to burn them. Her companion, a former human turned vampire woman, who had lost her child once, made it so to use her powers to help her escape. She cried in despair when only she managed to leave as the woman begged her to go, saying it will all be alright. She would gladly die for her.

And so, she left just as the sun began to rise.

She could hear the vampire's cries as she burned, her screams haunting her to this day.

She has been in hiding ever since.

She told all this to him, seeing his emotions written all over his face. He held pity for her. They all held pity for her. Even the crazy one with the cage around his head, now silent after her tale had been done.

She did not need their pity.

But, she'll allow them to do so.

After all, once she frees them all from that wretched man, she'll disappear from their presence. Never to meet them again for she did not belong; she belonged nowhere. She is a child turned vampire; the result of a taboo being broken and needs to be rid of immediately. For vampire children are as greedy as newborn babies, wanting more and more. But, in her case, she had grown up mentally, even though physically she hasn't, she has indeed grown into a woman. But she shall forever remain in this cursed body of a child, never to grow older nor experience what others have been given the privilege of. Much like Billy only he shall remain as child both physically and mentally. He will never know what sort of things she knows. Never know the true horrors she has seen and the wonders she has met upon by chance.

Once she is free, she'll begin her search again. Of the one who has taught her so of respecting life and how a true vampire must be, despite him not knowing he is already leading the ideal life of a vampire. Searching vainly for the true answer when it has been before him this whole time, he just needs a good hit in the head to see this and understand it.

Oh, Louise, you are such a kind, loving, idiot vampire.

But you are my kind, loving, idiot vampire.

And forever remain so…


End file.
